mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.12.15.17
Version 0.12.15.17 – Beta 2010-01-08 '------ FEATURES ------' - A basic refining system and associated skills has now been added; refining allows players the ability to create alloys. Due to this addition what was called Refining in the previous patch has been renamed to Extraction. '------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------' General: - You now get a 10% stat loss when resurrecting if you have five (5) or more Murder Counts left. This is not a temporary loss; the stats you lose will have to be re-trained. - All Astral Guidance Pillars will now be shown in Etherworld (when you are dead), rather than just the closest one. This is a temporary fix and will be replaced by a distance-based system later on. - Added a chat message when you gain an item. - Several new materials have been added. UI: - House sign UI is now moveable - Book UI is now moveable. - The target panel is now only visible when you have a target. - Added new Flag icons. - Added new Resource icons. - A User Guide in the Main Menu has been added (Please note, the guide is a work in progress and is not complete). Combat: - You no longer get a timer when you enter combat mode, it is now possible to draw your weapon while moving. You will still get a timer when exiting combat mode. - You no longer stop sprinting when jumping. AI & Mounts: - You are no longer able to mount a horse if you carry too much weight. If you pick up more weight than you can carry while already mounted, your mount will not be able to move. - Mounting now has a line of sight calculation. - You now need to be a lot closer to the mount when mounting. - Creatures' hearing is no longer infallible. It will now be easier to sneak up on creatures from behind. - Creatures should now respond quicker to attacks. - Creatures should now respond quicker to Players when discovering them. - Removed and changed some taming messages. - Rabbits have been added in Toxai and around the Bandit Camp. - Wolves now move faster. Art & Sound: - Forest regions around Fabernum, Kranesh, Colorful Oaks and the northwest area of Amaruk Nuur (big central lake) are currently being reworked. Ground foliage may be missing, trees have been replaced and view distances to the forests have been significantly increased. - New efficient collision has been added for a lot of objects in the world. - Shadows of clouds have been temporarily removed. - Certain trees are now more optimized - Ambience added in the Bandit Camp. - Ambience added between Vadda and Bakti. - Priest beacon added in Gaul'Kor. - Additional ambiences added in Gaul'Kor. - Additional ambiences added in Kranesh. - Additional ambiences added in Fabernum. - Additional ambiences added in Meduli. - A bridge has been added over the stream near Toxai. - Minor tweaks in Toxai. - Minor tweaks in the jungle. Skills: - Significantly reduced the chance to gain attribute points when you use skills. - Attribute gain will now only be triggered by the skill you use and not all its parents. (Skill points will still be inherited by the parents.) - Stealing heavy items is now more difficult. It is also harder to steal large quantities of items. - “Activating” a book will no longer automatically cancel the book you are reading. To start reading a new book you must first open the book-window and click "stop". - More skills will now require you to first read a book to learn them. '------ BUG FIXES ------' General: - Fixed a bug that caused a crash when creating a Thursar. - Fixed a crash that occurred when dismounting. - Fixed many issues with Flagging and Stealing, it should now work a lot better. - Weapons that you loot no longer have incorrect durability. - You can no longer logout instantly with /logout. - Music should now stay turned off and not reset itself in the options menu. - The strange "login into the login screen" issue should no longer happen. - Logging out whilst dragging an Icon will no longer make the Icon replace the mouse pointer. - You can no longer gather pickable objects while in the Etherworld (dead). AI & Mounts: - You can no longer steal mounts from Players who are logged out. - You now correctly lose stamina while swinging from horseback. - Mounts that get scared should now decrease speed rather than stop. - A few bugs with the Bank NPCs have been fixed. - Tamers should not longer be able to gain XP from any creature they try to tame. Tamers will only gain XP if the creature is within their level of skill. - Fixed a bug where some creatures started off with less than max hp making them aggressive. - Wild creatures should now attack pets again as intended. Housing: - House options should now work as intended. Skills & Attributes: - Fixed a problem where a skill didn't lose its disabled flag when its prerequisites were met. - You now correctly gain Archery skill when using Ranged Weapons. - Several issues with gaining in crafting and extraction skills should now be fixed. Art & Sound: - Fixed a series of bugged Water Volumes in the streams near Toxai and in the eastern jungle. UI: - Paperdoll icons should now be correctly updated. - The mount window that shows mount hp/stamina now correctly shows when you login on a mount. - Fixed Book UI calculations and messages. - Minor UI fixes like cursor issues and style tweaks. - Fixed a spelling error in the Extraction UI.- Fixed a bug that caused that allowed the mouse to be toggled at the login and character creation screen.